Over At The Frankenstein Place
by Henneth Laer
Summary: Riff/Magenta. Oneshot. My take on what happened behind the doors of the castle just before Brad and Janet rang the doorbell.


**A/N: **This was written for a prompt given to me by the lovely mindflip- on tumblr. A oneshot of what the siblings were up to just before the door bell rang.

**Disclaimer: **The amazing genius called Richard O'Brien owns all of this.

:::

Riff Raff gazed through the window pane as a jolt of thunder crashed down from the ink-colored sky. Dark clouds had hidden the moon, leaving the castle and its grounds surrounded by velvety darkness in a rather pleasant night. Riff liked the rain. It was the sensation of the cold drops slowly falling down on his skin that he cherished the most, running out in it as if he were a mere infant, then returning inside the castle, the salty and water-y smell of the drops still lingering in his skin and hair. There was a saying Riff had heard from the humans during his church duty: _God is in the rain_, they'd say. On some days he'd find it stupid – the whole concept of a higher power, controlling destinies and changing lives was unfamiliar to Transylvanians. On the other hand, when he was faced with nights like these, he'd find it the truest thing that has ever been said.

Sadly, on this night, Riff had no time to gaze through windows or admire the nature. It was the evening of the Annual Transylvanian Convention – an event, which most of the citizens of his home planet loved, but he rather despised. For him, it was an excuse for rich snobs to get together, gossip and, as tonight's case would be, take credit for something that is not actually theirs. With the dust sweeper in his hand, the butler mockingly caressed the stairwell and lit a few candelabras, not even bothering to pretend that he cared for what he was doing. This charade was crawling on his nerves, tickling at his brain like a naughty insect that wouldn't go away. The guests were arriving still, he could tell by the sound of the motorbike engines roaring into the night and blending with the even sound of the raindrops. Some of them were already in the auditorium; Riff was waiting for the last one of them to come so he could seal the doors to the mansion.

He slowly went up the stairs, his finger running to the side of the stairwell, leaving a clean trace on the pile of dust that had gathered here. The butler preferred it like this – it brought a sense of suspense to the castle, as if it was the whimsical palace of a rich weirdo. He slipped into his own chambers, leaving the door slightly open in order to be able to hear Frank's shouts if he needed him for some final touches on the creature. It was rather ridiculous how his master never bothered to scavenge the castle to find his location – he was perfectly content with shouting his name, even if Riff Raff was at the other wing of the mansion. As if he was sure that the whole world should listen to him, admire him, bow down to him.

Riff felt a wave of nausea rising up his chest, same way he felt every time when he thought of Furter. Even though he was gathering the remains of his self-control to keep his head bowed in front of the prince, on the inside he was just thinking of torturing him and repaying for all that the arrogant bastard had done to him and his beloved sister for all those years. He thought of how rough Magenta's hands had become from all the endless housework Frank seemed to exhaust her with, he took knowledge of his own nearly impaired vision and the disgusting human clothes he made them both wear. He felt his sister's hands, bandaging his back after having suffered yet another heartless punishment from the mad scientist.

_Soon, though, _he thought, _soon it shall be over. Our plan is flawless. Tonight the delegates will have a taste of what me and Magenta have had pushed down our throats for the past 25 years._

The thought of it made chills run up his spine. He looked through the window pane once again, as another strike of thunder almost made the ground beneath his feet shake. Riff let his gaze shift forward, as he saw the pouring rain, which had turned into a wall of water by now. He heard the rumbling of motorbikes and sighed, knowing what this meant: more delegates, more pretending to be the devoted servant, more of their constant snickering. As the bikes passed, he tried to focus his gaze on the two little figures in the forest. They seemed like two humans, lost in the storm, the female holding a newspaper on his head. As soon as their heads turned, he recognized them as Brad and Janet, the same ones that had come in the church to get engaged today. Riff's mouth twitched at the edges – the only excuse for a smile that he still had. Everything was going according to plan.

Out of the blue, a melody rushed itself into his head and he quietly started to sing a song he remembered hearing back on Transsexual sometime.

"Darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming," he hummed to himself, his melodic voice accompanied only by the sound of raindrops falling on the glass. "flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, into my life …"

Riff heard the door behind him being opened, but he finished his verse anyway, his sight not moving from the window and the two humans.

"… into my life."

He turned around and what met his eyes made pleasure heat down his stomach. Magenta was standing in the doorframe, a quirky smile on her ruby lips, dressed in a domestic's attire, which was torn just at the right places to reveal her slender and beautiful body. She entered the room, her high and yet pleasant voice continuing the song from where he had cut it off.

"There's a light, over at the Frankenstein place."

"There's a light," Riff joined "burning in the fireplace."

"There's a light, light" his sister's voice twisted, before they both sang the last line together.

"… in the darkness," Riff placed his arms next to his waist, palms down and fingertips pointing straight, watching in delight as Magenta copied the move, her green eyes glued to his, "of every…" their fingers touched first, followed by their palms and then their forearms, both their hands going up as if to a prayer to an unknown god. "… body's life."

They finished a song with their faces barely half an inch away, Riff could feel her warm breath on the bridge of his nose. Her lips slowly collided with his, as he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the embrace. This was all they ever had. Stolen moments in between the sets, fast and needy touches in the dark of the cold towers of the castle. They slowly broke the kiss and Magenta leaned her head against Riff's chest. They stayed like this for a moment, cherishing the warmth that their bodies shared.

'The time is almost at hand, my most wonderful sister.' He kissed her head gently. 'Soon, things will change a lot around here.'

She didn't answer. Instead, her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, the hungry look in her eyes was speaking volumes.

'Magenta, we can't –' breath hitched in his throat, as she kissed his chest, lazily lapping her tongue to his pale skin. 'The delegates –'

'Columbia … will … keep them … entertained.' She replied, each pause filled with a kiss up his throat. Riff heard a silent groan and was pretty sure that it had come from his own mouth. One of his hands entwined with the red flames of her hair, the other gently slipped under her uniform and caressed the inner side of her thighs. Magenta let out a hungry moan and he lowered his head to her throat, planting soft kisses on her skin. Right now, he wished that everyone, Frank, Columbia, the Transylvanians, _everyone _in this castle would disappear so that he could have her the way he wanted her, he desperately needed more of her hungry touch and her voice in his ear, gasping and panting with declarations of eternal love and devotion.

Suddenly, the bell startled both of them, as their heads snapped up. Riff struggled to get down and unlock the door, but Magenta tried to stop him.

'Don't bother. All the delegates are here. Whoever it is, they'll go away.'

A thought flashed through his mind as he remembered the two humans down in the castle grounds. He managed to get out of Magenta's embrace and held her shoulders.

'Come on, Riff, you can't just leave me –'

'Trust me, 'Genta, it's the least I'd want to do.' He leaned in and kissed her nose. 'But tonight's success depends on those, who are ringing up our door. I promise to make it up to you tonight.'

Her eyes glinted in mischief, as she took his hand and they both exited the room. She sat on the stairwell's side, one leg flipped over the railing, as she shot one last glance at Riff, whose mouth twitched at the sides again. This was going to be a very special night indeed.

The front door opened with a loud screeching.

'Hello.'


End file.
